1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an array substrate for a display device and method of manufacturing a display device, and more particularly, to an array substrate capable of enhancing an aperture ratio.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device which is one of the flat panel display devices includes an array substrate, a countering substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the countering substrate. The LCD device is provided with a pixel electrode and a common electrode to apply an electric field to each liquid crystal cell. The pixel electrode is formed on the array substrate, whereas the common electrode is formed on the countering substrate. Each of the pixel electrodes is connected to a drain electrode of a thin film transistor (TFT). The pixel electrode along with the common electrode drives the liquid crystal cell by applying an electric filed in response to a data signal applied via the TFT.
Since an arrangement of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer can be adjusted by an electric field, a light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer is changed, thereby displaying an image.
In order to improve a brightness of the LCD device, an aperture ratio of the LCD device is required to be increased. However, the aperture ratio is reduced since a distance between the pixel electrode and a data line is maintained to avoid the parasitic capacitance generated by a coupling effect therebetween, and since a wide black matrix is required to cover a possible misalignment of the two substrates.